21
by shred01
Summary: It's Buffy's 21st birthday and it's a day full of surprises.


21  
  
Midnight. Not a sound other than her own footfalls against the gravel paths of the cemetery and yet Buffy knew that she was not alone. Just as she knew that it was not a vampire. She waited a full minute before tuning around to meet her stalker.  
  
The demon was green a scaly with spikes growing on its back. It had two short legs and four long hands with razor sharps claws at the end. The demon smiled showing off hundreds of short sharp teeth.  
  
BUFFY: Well, aren't you new? So what are you suppose to be? A dinosaur reject from Jurassic Park?  
  
The dinosaur reject did not reply and Buffy was not sure it could. So instead of continuing with her small talk, she went straight to the point. She attacked. The demon snarled and raised its arms to defend itself. But the demon was to slow and Buffy managed to get a punch in before jumping back to avoid getting pierced by its claws.  
  
BUFFY: Come on dino! What are you waiting for? Fight me!  
  
Then as if on cue, three silhouettes started walking towards her. One on the right and the other two from her left. As they came closer, the moonlight reflected of them and Buffy was able to see that the three newcomers were the same kind of demon as the first one.  
  
BUFFY: Right. Backup. You are waiting for backup.  
  
The first lunged at her and Buffy ducked. She tucked herself into a ball and rolled out of the way. She pulled out a staked from her waistband and faced the first demon. Before the demon could launch another attack, Buffy threw the stake. The stake flew end over end before reaching its target. The center of the demon's head. The demon fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Buffy did not wait to see if the demon was truly dead or not. She turned towards the second demon to her right and gave it a roundhouse kick in it chest. The demon flew back and hit a tree before crumpling to the ground. The third demon ran headlong towards her with its head bow low. The spikes on its back gleamed under the moonlight as the demon came towards her. Buffy jumped, somersaulted in the air and landed behind the demon with ease. The demon stopped short and looked around in confusion.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! Behind you!  
  
The demon turned, a deep rambling growl coming out from its mouth. It looked pissed. Then demon opened its mouth and spewed out a large amount strange looking pink of liquid. Buffy's eyes widen in surprise at the demon's new power. She had to move fast if she wanted to avoid being hit by the weird and disgusting looking liquid. She did not know what the liquid would do or whether it was poisonous but she was not about to take that chance to find out.  
  
The liquid was inches from her face when something slammed into her from her side. The liquid missed its target and hit the headstone behind her instead. The headstone dissolved into nothing. Whoa! That was close. Buffy climbed onto her feet and looked around to see what slammed into her and safe her life. Then the sounds of fighting reached her ears. Buffy glanced over her shoulder and saw the liquid-spewing demon being beaten by a man clad in black. His bleach blond hair was blinding in the dark.  
  
SPIKE: Take care of his friend will you?  
  
Buffy looked at the direction he nodded at and saw the second demon, which was regaining conciseness, lumbering towards Spike and its friend. Buffy ran towards it and leaped onto is back, riding it. She wrapped her arms around its unusually thick neck and gave it a sharp twist. The sound of bone snapping filled the night and Buffy grinned in satisfaction. She dropped to the ground as the demon fell in a heap.  
  
Spike jogged up to her, panting slightly. He dusted off his black leather jacket and looked at her expectantly.  
  
BUFFY: What?  
  
SPIKE: Aren't you going to say thank you?  
  
BUFYY: For what?  
  
SPIKE: I just saved your life a moment ago. Don't I get a bit of gratitude?  
  
BUFFY: Nope.  
  
She pulled out the staked for the first demon's head, wiped its blood off with her shirt and pocketed it. Without another word, she headed out of the cemetery. Spike followed her.  
  
SPIKE: Fine. I'll let it slide this time. But next time I safe your life you bloody well give me a big thank you kiss.  
  
BUFFY: Whatever you want, Spike. Now can you get lost?  
  
SPIKE: Don't you want me to send you home? What if you need my saving on the way?  
  
BUFFY: Not gonna happen Spike. Slayer remember? I can take care of myself.  
  
Spike jumped in front of her, stopping her in mid stride. He gave her a grin.  
  
BUFFY: What are you doing?  
  
SPIKE: You wanna head over to my crypt?  
  
BUFFY: And do what?  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
SPIKE: You know very well what.  
  
Buffy sighed. She did not have time for this. Dawn was home alone at home and waiting for dinner, which she was, suppose to bring. Getting sidetracked with Spike was not going to help.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not in the mood, Spike. Now move or I'll stake you.  
  
Spike raised his arms to his side, exposing his chest.  
  
SPIKE: Go ahead. Stake me.  
  
With one fluid motion, Buffy pulled out her stake and slammed it into his chest. Spike fell to his knees, screaming in pain.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Happy birthday to me.  
  
SPIKE: Damn it Slayer!  
  
BUFFY: Keep in mind, Spike, next time I won't miss.  
  
A few minutes later, Buffy turned in the street that led towards her house. Behind her, she heard footsteps pounding against the pavement. Spike fell into step with her a minute later.  
  
SPIKE: You aren't getting rid of me that easily, pet.  
  
BUFFY: (exasperated) What part of me staking you did you not understand?  
  
SPIKE: I'm impressed, love. I didn't know you had it in you to stake me.  
  
BUFFY: And I thought staking you was worth losing a perfectly good stake.  
  
SPIKE: Aww come on, Buffy, don't be so grumpy.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not grumpy. I'm way beyond grumpy. I'm mad.  
  
SPIKE: Mad? At me? All I did was.  
  
BUFFY: (interrupts spike) I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for not getting Dawn dinner for the second night in a row. You are just aggravating my madness.  
  
They both stopped in front of Buffy's house. Buffy fished out her key and unlocked the front door.  
  
SPIKE: Dinner? It's nearly one in the morning!  
  
BUFFY: Dinner, supper, I don't care what you call it. All I know is that Dawn needs food and she counting on me to bring it.  
  
The door swung open before Buffy could turn the knob. Dawn leaned against the open door and smiled at Buffy and Spike.  
  
DAWN: I knew I heard voices. (looks disappointed) No dinner?  
  
BUFFY: Sorry Dawnie. Patrol took longer than I expected and someone (nods towards spike) made it even longer. We could eat cereal. Again.  
  
DAWN: I guess we could do that for one more night.  
  
SPIKE: I tell you what. Since Buffy is blaming me for your dinner loss, I'll make it up to you by making dinner.  
  
DAWN: You make dinner?  
  
BUFFY: You can cook?  
  
SPIKE: Back in the day, me mom taught me a few recipes with tinkering with leftovers. I'm sure I can whip up something with whatever you have in your refrigerator.  
  
DAWN: Cool! That beats eating cereal any day.  
  
She grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him into the house. Buffy had no choice but to follow.  
  
~UPSTARIS~  
  
Willow picked up another album and flipped through it wistfully. She stopped at her favourite picture, which brought a smile to her face. It was the one taken when Xander, Anya, Buffy, Dawn, Tara and herself went to a carnival. It was the only time in a long time where all of them got to forget about monsters, demons and hellmouths and be normal teenagers. In the picture, Willow beamed at the camera while Tara planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
WILLOW: It's open!  
  
Buffy opened the door and poked her head through the gap while Willow replaced the album back in its box.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, you still up?  
  
WILLOW: Couldn't get some sleep. Dawn was up too so I thought I keep an eye on her.  
  
BUFFY: What ya doing?  
  
WILLOW: Just looking at some photos.  
  
BUFFY: You ok?  
  
WILLOW: I've been better.  
  
Buffy walked into her room and sat down on the bed beside Willow. Buffy placed a hand on Willow's and gave her a sympathetic smile.  
  
BUFFY: I miss her too.  
  
WILLOW: It's been hard but I'm hanging in there.  
  
BUFFY: Things would be better. I'll help you make it better. Just remember that Tara didn't leave you because she didn't love you. As soon as you get rid of that pesky addiction of yours, you'll be back in Tara's arms where you belong.  
  
WILLOW: (smiles) Thanks.  
  
BUFFY: (hugs willow) Anytime. Now why don't you get out of this depressing room and join us downstairs. Spike is making dinner.  
  
WILLOW: Spike. Is. Making. Dinner.  
  
BUFFY: You heard right.  
  
WILLOW: I never knew there was such a sentence.  
  
BUFFY: There is now.  
  
~KITCHEN~  
  
SPIKE: Pass me a couple of eggs.  
  
Dawn went to the egg basket and tossed him two eggs. She watched as the vampire broke the two eggs and dumped them into a bowl. Then he threw the shells into the nearby garbage bin. Spike whipped the eggs with one hand while pouring milk into the bowl with the other.  
  
SPIKE: I saw a few potatoes I in the refrigerator. Can you cut those?  
  
Dawn did what he asked and Spike went to the pot, which has been boiling some noodles. He switched off the stove and transferred the spaghetti into an empty bowl.  
  
DAWN: You guys have a rough night?  
  
SPIKE: No. Just met a few Kejah demons in the cemetery. They were a piece of cake.  
  
DAWN: Oh? Then why the gaping wound in your chest?  
  
Spike glanced down at his chest where an already healing wound was.  
  
SPIKE: That was Buffy's doing. She tried to stake me. Unfortunately for her, she missed the heart.  
  
DAWN: She tried to stake you? Why would she do that?  
  
BUFFY: Because he was in my way.  
  
Spike and Dawn turned around and saw Buffy walking into the kitchen with Willow.  
  
DAWN: You didn't have to be that rude.  
  
BUFFY: I did warn him. Instead of moving, he asked me to stake him. So I did what he asked.  
  
SPIKE: Glad to know there are some things you would do for me. You joining us for dinner, Red?  
  
WILLOW: Wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
SPIKE: How about you and the grumpy Slayer set the table. Dinner will be ready in a minute.  
  
BUFFY: We are setting tables now?  
  
SPIKE: It wouldn't be a dinner without a set table now would it?  
  
BUFFY: Guess not.  
  
She went over to the top cabinet and pulled out four plates while Willow took out four sets of fork and spoons. Ten minutes later, the table was set and dinner was served.  
  
~2am~  
  
DAWN: That! Was the best midnight dinner I have ever had in a long time!  
  
She leaned back in her chair and patted her bulging stomach. Willow and Buffy followed suit.  
  
BUFFY: My cooking isn't that bad. WILLOW & DAWN: It is!  
  
DAWN: You should do this more often, Spike. Maybe you should be our personal chef. Buffy can pay you.  
  
SPIKE: That isn't a bad idea. What do you think, Slayer?  
  
BUFFY: I think we should get into bed. It's been a long night and I'm beat.  
  
DAWN: Spoilsport.  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Willow got up and began clearing the table.  
  
SPIKE: I should get back to my crypt. Sun will be up soon.  
  
He drained the last drop of his pig's blood, waved goodbye to the ladies and sauntered out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy followed behind.  
  
SPIKE: Well, it's been fun, love. Next time, I get paid.  
  
Buffy opened the front door and pushed him outside.  
  
BUFFY: There won't be a next time.  
  
SPIKE: (winks) We'll see about that. Later, pet.  
  
He turned on his heels and walked into the night.  
  
BUFFY: Thank you, Spike!  
  
Spike stopped and faced her.  
  
SPIKE: It was nothing. I'm just glad Dawn got her food.  
  
BUFFY: No, I didn't mean about the dinner. I meant for saving my life.  
  
Spike cocked his head and gave her a grin.  
  
SPIKE: And what do I owe for this turn around? I was hoping for a kiss but that's a start.  
  
He took a step towards her.  
  
SPIKE: But it's not to late for a thank you kiss, you know.  
  
BUFFY: (sighs) Spike, not tonight ok?  
  
SPIKE: And why not?  
  
BUFFY: Because!  
  
SPIKE: Not a good reason, goldilocks.  
  
Spike reached out, took her hand and pulled her outside into the darkness. He pinned her against the side of the house and leaned towards her. He was so close that their noses were almost touching.  
  
SPIKE: Now about that kiss.  
  
~2:30am~  
  
Buffy entered the house and closed the door behind. She leaned against it and sighed heavily. She was angry with herself for letting a small - but long - kiss lead to something more. Well, at least things didn't happen like last time. Willow and Dawn were already in bed and the house was quiet and dark. I wonder if they noticed I was gone.  
  
Buffy's lips were still tingling from Spike's kisses when she finally went to her room half an hour later. She undressed, took a quick shower and jumped into bed, all the while thinking about the kiss she and Spike shared. She was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Buffy found herself standing in a dark place. There was no furniture, windows or any source of light in sight. All she could see was darkness and nothing else.  
  
BUFFY: Hmmm. this doesn't look good.  
  
MAN: Hello Miss Summers.  
  
Buffy jumped, startled, at the sound of his voice. She whirled around and spotted a lone figure walking towards her. Despite the darkness, she able to see that the man was average looking, balding and was wearing a white suit.  
  
She dropped into a fighting stance, her five senses on full alert.  
  
MAN: Don't worry Miss Summers. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to wish you a happy 21st birthday.  
  
Buffy straightened but her senses were still on full alert.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks... I guess.  
  
MAN: A slayer turning 21 is a rare thing. You must be very proud.  
  
BUFFY: Who are you?  
  
MAN: I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Drake. A higher being.  
  
BUFFY: A higher being?  
  
DRAKE: I know I know. Higher beings don't usually make cameo appearances but this is an exception, don't you think?  
  
BUFFY: Because it's my birthday.  
  
DRAKE: That's right. There aren't many slayers who turn 21. They usually last about 2 to 3 years after being called. You, on the other hand, are a different story. You are probably the only slayer to have gone through as many apocalypses as you have and survive. Even death didn't manage to take you out.  
  
BUFFY: So are you here - wherever here is - to give me a gold medal?  
  
DRAKE: No. But I am here to give you something.  
  
BUFFY: And that something doesn't have anything to do with the test I had to go through for my 18th birthday does it?  
  
DRAKE: No, nothing like that. And we're not responsible for that test. The Council takes full credit for that. I'm giving you something rewarding. Something we, the higher beings, think you deserve after what you have done for us. We are going to let you experience a new life. A life where things are a lot different.  
  
BUFFY: Wait, don't tell me. Does this life consist of me being a normal teenager, having a normal life, with a normal family? (sighs) How lame.  
  
DRAKE: (laughs) No, Miss Summers. Nothing like that at all. We still need you as a slayer. You are too important for us to lose. You would still be a slayer and would still have your present family but there are some things that would be different. The new life you would be experiencing would be the outcome of some events that we thought should have gone differently. And you will also have new additions of course. All in all, this new life would be better.  
  
BUFFY: And when you mean experience.  
  
DRAKE: I mean you would be living this new life from the moment you wake up to the moment you go the bed. Then you'll come to me again and tell me whether or not you want to keep that new life.  
  
BUFFY: That's my birthday gift?  
  
DRAKE: That's right, Miss Summers. Just say yes and your experience will begin. Don't you want me to show you the alternative life you can have?  
  
Buffy bit on her lower lip thoughtfully. She was tempted to say yes but there are a millions things that could go wrong. She knew she should not trust this stranger but something inside her told her that this was a real deal. Buffy could not explain it but she knew whatever Drake said was true and that he was really a higher being.  
  
BUFFY: Show me.  
  
~8am~  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. She looked around wondering if she was still in that dark place. She breathed a sign of relief when she found herself in the comfort of her bedroom. What a dream!  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she trudged down to the kitchen for some breakfast. The house was awfully quiet for some reason, which was highly unusual. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by a loud thunderous.  
  
SCOOBY GANG: SURPRISE!  
  
Buffy blinked in, well, surprise as Willow, Xander, Dawn and even Anya sprang out from their hiding places. Dawn stood in the center of the kitchen with a big chocolate cake in her hands.  
  
BUFFY: Oh wow.  
  
ANYA: It worked! She's surprised! Yay for us!  
  
Xander came up to her and gave her a hug. Willow then joined in.  
  
XANDER: Happy birthday, Buff.  
  
WILLOW: What he said.  
  
They pulled apart and led her to the dining table.  
  
ANYA: It's cake time!  
  
Dawn set the cake down, which was cramped with so much candles that Buffy wasn't sure there was a cake. BUFFY: Oh wow.  
  
DAWN: We aren't going to sing cause it's too corny.  
  
XANDER: (winks) We are cool people not corny.  
  
DAWN: So just make a wish and we'll eat cake for breakfast.  
  
BUFFY: Oh wow.  
  
ANYA: I think we scared her a little too much.  
  
XANDER: Buff? You ok?  
  
BUFFY: Huh? Yes yes. Of course. I'm just surprised that's all  
  
DAWN: Good. Now make a wish and blow the candles already. I'm hungry.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, whispered a little wish and blew out the candles.  
  
BUFFY: So do we have presents?  
  
DAWN: Definitely. It wouldn't be a birthday without presents.  
  
XANDER: She got a point.  
  
WILLOW: I'll go get them.  
  
Willow left and Xander flopped down in the seat beside Buffy while Dawn started cutting the cake.  
  
XANDER: Buffy, I almost forgot. Kent called. Said he would drop by in an hour or so. Maybe earlier.  
  
Buffy stared at him with her cake halfway in her mouth.  
  
BUFFY: Kent?  
  
XANDER: (with mouth full of cake) Yeah.  
  
BUFFY: Who's Kent?  
  
Dawn and Xander stared at her in disbelief. Just then Willow entered the kitchen with an armful of wrapped presents.  
  
WILLOW: What's going on? Why the shocked faces?  
  
XANDER: Kent. As in Kent Williams. You boyfriend Kent Williams.  
  
Buffy nearly choked on her cake. She started coughing wildly. Dawn scrambled towards her and started thumping on her back.  
  
BUFFY: I'm (cough) ok.  
  
WILLOW: You sure?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. Cake went down the wrong tube.  
  
Dawn left and then approached her with a glass of water. Buffy finished the tall glass it in one gulp. She looked at Xander.  
  
BUFFY: Did you say 'my boyfriend' before I went into a coughing fit?  
  
XANDER: Yeah I did.  
  
BUFFY: But I don't -  
  
She stopped herself when realization dawned onto her. My dream. It wasn't a dream - whatever that means. It really happened. Whatever Drake said was true.  
  
The front door slammed shut. The five of them turned and a tall, drop dead gorgeous man with honey blond hair and green eyes entered the kitchen. Buffy stared at him in fascination. Please tell me this is Kent.  
  
KENT: Hey scoobies. Hey babe. Happy birthday.  
  
He came towards her and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
KENT: I'm not late, am I?  
  
ANYA: Nope. You are just in time for cake.  
  
KENT: Cool. (to dawn) Get me a slice will ya?  
  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Buffy continued staring at him as he sat down on the other side of her. He caught her graze and frowned in concern.  
  
KENT: You all right? You look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
BUFFY: No. No ghost. Just you.  
  
KENT: (laughs) I hope that's a good thing. So you busy today? I thought we could go out.  
  
BUFFY: Um. not today. I got some stuff I got to do.  
  
Like figure out what else in my life is new.  
  
KENT: Sure. No problem. Maybe we could do something after patrol.  
  
BUFFY: Patrol? You know I'm a slayer?  
  
DAWN: Ok Buff y, you are scaring us big time. You sure you are ok? Did you, like, dream hitting your head or something?  
  
BUFFY: I'm just.I didn't have sleep well last night so I'm kinda foggy today. You know the times when you wake up and forget important stuff.  
  
KENT: Hey, it's ok. How about you go back to bed and get some more sleep? You would feel better.  
  
BUFFY: That's a good idea. I think I'll do that. Will, can you come with me for a sec. I need to talk to you about something.  
  
WILLOW: Yeah sure.  
  
KENT: I'll see you later tonight then?  
  
Buffy smiled softly at him. She felt bad that she had to ditch him but she needed to find out more about her new life and hanging out with her 'new' boyfriend was not going to help.  
  
BUFFY: I'll make it up to you. I promise.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and left with Willow in tow.  
  
ANYA: What about the presents?  
  
~UPSTAIRS~  
  
Buffy shut her bedroom door behind her as soon Willow entered. Willow took a seat on her bed and looked at Buffy worriedly.  
  
WILLOW: Is everything ok?  
  
Buffy started pacing, unsure what to say. Should I tell her? It would be better if I do. But what if I'm not suppose to tell her?  
  
WILLOW: Buffy?  
  
Buffy stopped her pacing and looked at Willow. Worry and concern was etched on her best friend's face.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. Everything is fine. Listen, this may sound kinda kooky but there are some questions I need you to answer.  
  
WILLOW: Ok. What is it?  
  
BUFFY: How long have Kent and I been together?  
  
WILLOW: It would be 2 years in 4 months time. Why?  
  
Oh boy. There so much I don't know about him. About us.  
  
BUFFY: Are Xander and Anya together?  
  
WILLOW: Together and married.  
  
Buffy started pacing again. Married? Wow! That's a big change. Willow took her hand and stopped her.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy, what's going on? What's with the questions?  
  
BUFFY: Nothing is going on. I'm just feeling really forgetful today. That's all.  
  
WILLOW: Ok. So what else do you want to know?  
  
BUFFY: That's all I guess.  
  
Willow got up and gave Buffy a quick hug.  
  
WILLOW: Get some rest. You'll feel better.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
  
WILLOW: I wish I could stay but I gotta go to class.  
  
BUFFY: I dropped out of school right?  
  
WILLOW: (frowns) Yeah. You dropped out to take care of Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: Just checking.  
  
WILLOW: You know, I'm starting to think that this isn't a case of having little sleep. Did anything weird happened during patrol last night? Did you get injected with some memory erasing potion by some demon or something?  
  
BUFFY: Trust me Will. Everything is fine. I just -  
  
WILLOW: Didn't get much sleep. I know I know. I heard you the first time. Well, I should get going now. I'll see you later.  
  
Willow strode towards the door and opened it. She stopped midway as Buffy spoke.  
  
BUFFY: Is Spike around?  
  
Willow turned and looked blankly at her.  
  
WILLOW: Spike?  
  
So he doesn't exists.  
  
WILLOW: Not anymore. You killed him.  
  
Buffy blinked. Huh? She was not sure she heard Willow right.  
  
BUFFY: I did?  
  
WILLOW: Yeah you did. Back when he, Dru and Angelus were together causing trouble 5 years ago. You dusted him when Angelus was trying to open the Acathla.  
  
I killed him.  
  
BUFFY: Oh right. I remember now.  
  
Willow smiled then left the room. Buffy sat down on the floor and leaned against her bed frame. She started processing all the information that Willow just gave her. So many things were different now and she was not sure she was able to cope with them.  
  
Spike is dead.  
  
Buffy had to find out what else has changed but she has to do it without looking like a nutcase. She knew Willow well enough that Willow would do some research to see what was wrong with her. And that would probably make things tense between her friends and herself.  
  
I killed Spike.  
  
Then there was Kent. She didn't know a single thing about him and she was afraid that because of this she would push him away and things would get ugly between them. She knew Kent was a good man and he certainly did not deserve this. Buffy sighed. Somehow she has to get through this day as normal as possible and without losing her mind while doing so. She looked at her bed and pushed any thought of taking a nap out of her mind. Drake said that this experience would be over as soon as she falls asleep. She was not sure whether taking a nap counted but she was not going to take that chance. She wanted to know what this new life is like.  
  
Spike is gone.  
  
~9am~  
  
XANDER: So who else thinks Buffy was a little bit weird earlier?  
  
DAWN: You mean weirder because she's weird all the time.  
  
KENT: She seemed fine last night. Maybe it's the lack of sleep.  
  
XANDER: Everybody says that but do you believe it cause I sure don't.  
  
DAWN: Everything went well during patrol right?  
  
XANDER: Willow thinks she could have been poisoned with a memory erasing slime or something  
  
KENT: Don't think so. I was with her the whole time and we didn't come across any demon. We dusted a little vamps here and there and headed home. Well, before bumping into Mr. Big Bad himself.  
  
DAWN: He was there? What did he want?  
  
KENT: Nothing. He just came, watched, had a little spat with Buffy and left.  
  
XANDER: Maybe he's responsible for memory loss Buffy.  
  
KENT: Maybe. But I don't think so. It doesn't seem like him.  
  
DAWN: Yeah. Why would he want to erase Buffy's memory besides making her vulnerable and easy to kill her?  
  
XANDER: Well, whatever is it I hope it's not permanent. Willow's going to do some research after school. So hopefully we can find something.  
  
KENT: I'll talk to her. See if I can find out whether there are other things she can't remember.  
  
ANYA: Maybe it's a birthday thing?  
  
Xander, Kent and Dawn looked at her in surprise. She hasn't spoken till now.  
  
XANDER: What do you mean by 'a birthday thing'?  
  
ANYA: You have been telling me how bad things always seem to be happening during her birthday. There was Angel turning to Angelus, the birthday test that nearly got Giles fired, Giles turning into a demon and Dawn finding out she wasn't human. Maybe losing her memory is the thing that is going to go bad this year.  
  
DAWN: She got a point.  
  
XANDER: Unfortunately. KENT: But we still need to find out how she lost her memory so we can reverse it.  
  
XANDER: We'll down to the Magic Box and talked to Giles. Maybe he has a clue as to what is going on.  
  
~MAGIC BOX~ ~12pm~  
  
GILES: Hmm. interesting.  
  
DAWN: That's all you can say?  
  
ANYA: That's all he ever say.  
  
GILES: I think I may have a solution.  
  
XANDER: Good. Tell us what to do and we'll do it.  
  
GILES: If you say that Buffy's in denial about her situation then I believe she won't welcome the idea of what we are going to do.  
  
ANYAL: So we are going to tie her down while we do the mojo on her?  
  
GILES: Yes. Something like that.  
  
XANDER: I'm sure we can handle it.  
  
GILES: We have to if we want to cure her. As soon as Willow comes back from school, we'll come up with a plan.  
  
~7pm~  
  
It has been raining for the whole afternoon and the storm made everyone stay indoors. Though things were awkward between Buffy and her friends, everything turned out well. It was around six o' clock when the rain finally stopped but it was still dark outside.  
  
Dark enough for vampires to roam.  
  
Buffy decided to go on patrol alone but Kent insisted on following. So the both of them walked through cemeteries after cemeteries in an uncomfortable silence. They decided to spilt after an hour of patrolling together.  
  
Buffy strode through the last cemetery she had to patrol, her stake swinging by her side. The damp grass squished under her feet as she crossed the cemetery. Oh how I wish vampires roam. Her prayers were answered when a scream rang through the night.  
  
Buffy surveyed the area before her and spotted at the end of the graveyard a teenage couple fighting off a few vampires. She rushed towards them, raising her stake high. There were five vampires and they all looked like they were part of a motorcycle gang before they were turned.  
  
She announced her presence by staking a bald headed vampire. The remaining four turned towards her and snarled in anger.  
  
BUFFY: (to the couple) Run now.  
  
The couple didn't need to be told twice as they sped out of the cemetery. The vampires rushed her and Buffy soon got into her usual routine of fighting and staking. Nothing different about this.  
  
Ten minutes later, all five vamps were ashes blowing in the wind. She tucked her stake in her waistband and headed towards the entrance of the cemetery. She stopped short when someone appeared out of the shadows. Buffy gasped when she recognized the newcomer.  
  
The vampire was tall and dressed in his usual black outfit. His thick brown hair stuck up in all directions and his dark brown eyes had the same soulful depth. Nothing about him was different since the last time she saw him three years ago.  
  
BUFFY: Angel.  
  
The vampire smiled. Then he burst out laughing. Oh no. It can't be! Everything about that laugh was wrong. It was the same laugh that sent chills through her spine every time she heard it. It was the same laugh she never thought she would hear again. It was the same laugh that only came from one man.  
  
Angelus.  
  
~SUMMERS' HOME~ ~living room~  
  
XANDER: Are we all set?  
  
Willow glanced up from the book she was reading and regarded Xander.  
  
WILLOW: I think we are. Giles?  
  
Giles put down the crystal he was studying.  
  
GILES: Yes we are. Dawn, call Kent on his cell and ask him to bring Buffy home.  
  
DAWN: Ok. (goes off)  
  
XANDER: Then what?  
  
GILES: Then we wait until they both come back. As soon as she enters the house, we'll grab her and tie her to the chair.  
  
ANYA: (sarcastically) Then Giles will do his fancy hypnotizing thingy and all's well in Sunnydale.  
  
GILES: I can't guarantee that all will be well in Sunnydale but I can assure you that Buffy would regain all her memory.  
  
XANDER: That's good enough for me.  
  
GILES: Willow, have you gotten the spell down?  
  
WILLOW: I will be in a minute.  
  
Dawn reentered the living room with the cordless phone in her hand.  
  
DAWN: Kent says they'll be home in about twenty minutes.  
  
WILLOW: That's enough time for me. GILES: Good. Xander, Anya, get the ropes ready. We need to get this right.  
  
~CEMETERY~  
  
ANGELUS: Hello Buffy. Night to see you tonight. And no, Angel's not here. Just me.  
  
BUFFY: It's been a while.  
  
ANGELUS: You think? The last time I saw you was yesterday. Did it seem long?  
  
BUFFY: Like a lifetime.  
  
ANGELUS: Good to know you are missing me.  
  
Buffy slipped her stake out and gripped it at her side. She needed to be ready. She wasn't sure what he was up to but whatever it is, she needed to be ready.  
  
I can't believe Angelus is here. What happened?  
  
BUFFY: What do you want?  
  
ANGELUS: Oh you know. The usual. I want to turn you and make you my queen so that we can rule the underworld together.  
  
He burst out laughing. Buffy shuddered involuntarily.  
  
ANGELUS: (rolls his eyes) Yeah like that's what I would do.  
  
BUFFY: Leave then.  
  
ANGELUS: So soon? I just go here.  
  
BUFFY: Leave or I'll make you leave as dust in the wind.  
  
Then with a blink of an eye, he rushed towards Buffy, grabbed her neck and pinned her to a tree behind. Her stake fell to the ground. Angelus leaned in close and vamped out in front of her.  
  
Oh God. Angel.  
  
ANGELUS: Not before you give me what I what.  
  
BUFFY: And what's that.  
  
ANGELUS: Don't games with me Buffy. You know very well what I want. It's now up to you to decide whether you want to give it to me or not.  
  
Movement behind the vampire caught Buffy's eye. Kent raised his crossbow and aimed it at Angelus' back.  
  
KENT: Let her go!  
  
Angelus dropped Buffy to the ground and shook his head in frustration. He glared at Kent.  
  
ANGELUS: Can't I get a decent conversation without an interruption around here?  
  
KENT: Sorry pal. Not gonna happen.  
  
BUFFY: Kent don't!  
  
Kent looked at her, puzzled.  
  
KENT: Don't what?  
  
BUFFY: Don't kill him.  
  
Angelus grinned. He looked over his shoulder at Buffy. She stood up and looked directly into Angelus' eyes. Somewhere down there, Angel was trying very hard to fight his alter ego and to regain control.  
  
She was going to help him.  
  
BUFFY: I need him alive.  
  
ANGELUS: Give it up Buffy. You are not going to get him back. He's gone.  
  
BUFFY: I'll do whatever I have to do.  
  
ANGELUS: Well, good luck with that. But don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
He ran towards Kent, pushed him out of the way and ran off into the night. Buffy jogged towards Kent and helped him up.  
  
BUFFY: You alright?  
  
KENT: Yeah. You?  
  
BUFFY: I'm fine.  
  
KENT: What did he say before I got here?  
  
BUFFY: He said he wanted something. Do you know what is it?  
  
KENT: (shakes his head) It's not a what. It's a who. He wants someone.  
  
Buffy didn't like where this was going.  
  
BUFFY: Who?  
  
Call it sixth sense or a gut instinct but for some reason, she knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
KENT: Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn?  
  
KENT: Yes Dawn. How can you. (mutters) Man this is worst than we thought.  
  
BUFFY: What?  
  
KENT: Nothing. Come on let's head home.  
  
Kent picked up his crossbow, which he dropped, and headed out of the cemetery. Buffy followed close behind.  
  
BUFFY: Why does he want Dawn? And since when did Angelus had his guest appearance?  
  
KENT: I'll explain it to you when we get home.  
  
Buffy stopped walking and crossed her arms across her chest. She needed to know what was going on and she didn't care if he thought she was lunatic.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I need to know.  
  
Kent faced her and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He glanced at his watch before replying.  
  
KENT: I'll let Giles explain it to you ok? He'll explain it much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ten minutes later, Buffy and Kent reached the Summers' household. Buffy frowned as Kent knocked on the door twice before opening it. She followed him in.  
  
GILES: Now!  
  
Xander and Anya sprang out of their hiding place and grabbed Buffy's arms.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! What's going on?  
  
Kent approached her, grabbed her thrashing legs and the three of them carried Buffy into the living room. There, Dawn was waiting near a chair with ropes in her hands.  
  
BUFFY: Guys! Let me go!  
  
Xander, Kent and Anya carried Buffy to the chair. Buffy struggled furiously while Giles and Dawn tied her up to the chair.  
  
Then Willow came in with a crystal in one hand and an old book in the other. Buffy stared in disbelief as Willow handed the crystal to Giles. He knelt down in front of her with a pain expression one his face.  
  
GILES: This will hurt me more than it will hurt you.  
  
XANDER: Whatever she says, don't touch her or go near her. I learnt my lesson from the last time we tied her up.  
  
BUFFY: Giles! What the hell is going on?  
  
KENT: We ran into Angelus. She didn't know he was after Dawn.  
  
DAWN: (angrily) How can you not know?  
  
BUFFY: Guys, I know it looks like I've lost my memory but that isn't it. It's.complicated.  
  
GILES: Buffy, I've been your Watcher for six years now and I would know whether this is complicated or not. And I say this is complicated but not the reasons you think.  
  
BUFFY: What are you going to do?  
  
GILES: I'm going to..  
  
BUFFY: (interrupts) Wait. Did you just say that you have been my Watcher for six years?  
  
Giles glanced at the rest of the scoobies in confusion.  
  
GILES: I said that right?  
  
XANDER: Yes you did. Heard you loud and clear.  
  
WILLOW: How about we get on with the spell?  
  
BUFFY: No! Just let me explain then you can do whatever spell you want on me.  
  
The five of them looked at each other before coming to some sort of agreement.  
  
GILES: Ok. You can explain.  
  
Buffy blinked. This is harder than I thought.  
  
BUFFY: I'm not loosing my memory. I'm 'forgetting' all the important stuff because this is not the life I've been living since I woke up.  
  
ANYA: Yeah right. Like we believe that load of crap. Spell her already!  
  
GILES: What do you mean?  
  
BUFFY: Last night, when I fell asleep, I met this higher being. He said he was going to let me experience a new life from the moment I wake up to the moment I go back to sleep again. He said it was a birthday present from the higher beings for coming this far. When I woke up today morning, I found myself in a life completely different from the one I had since I was born.  
  
XANDER: Did she just make sense?  
  
DAWN, KENT, WILLOW & ANYA: Nope.  
  
GILES: Actually she has. Can you tell me what was the higher beings' name? The one who offered you this new life.  
  
BUFFY: He said he's name was Drake.  
  
GILES: Hmmm.just like I expected.  
  
BUFFY: You know this bald headed freak?  
  
GILES: I do and he isn't what he says he is. He was a higher being before he was kicked out off his position for abusing his power.  
  
WILLOW: What was his power?  
  
GILES: You see, there are many dimension out there in the universe. Some dimensions even have you and me in it but are different people.  
  
BUFFY: Huh?  
  
ANYA: Let's say there's Dawn, who is the key in this dimension, but in the next, there is Dawn who is completely human or Dawn who is a man. Also there are dimensions where you and I both exist but not Xander or Giles. And there are also the dimensions where it is a whole new world or where major events turn out differently.  
  
GILES: Yes. And I believe you are in one of the dimension. Drake used to control the doors and gateways to different dimensions. A few hundred years ago, he was caught opening dimensions and allowing the residents in those dimensions to cross over to other dimensions. That was prohibited to prevent chaos. However, after he was kicked out, he still found a way to transport people to other dimensions. Now with his newfound power, Drake has been tricking people into agreeing to gifts - like Buffy's - so that he could mess with people's life.  
  
BUFFY: So I'm in another dimension. Not experiencing a new life.  
  
GILES: Well, not exactly you you.  
  
BUFFY: What do you mean?  
  
GILES: Drake is only able to transport people to other dimensions by using their souls. You're soul is now inhabiting the body of the Buffy in this dimension. There are now two souls in the body. However, only one soul has to be 'awake' for the body to function and that soul, which is awake, is the soul of Buffy from the other dimension. The soul of Buffy from this dimension is asleep. Once the original soul wakes up the other soul automatically goes back to where it belongs.  
  
BUFFY: So when I sleep the original soul wakes up. That's how I will experience my so-called new life from the moment I wake to the moment I fall asleep.  
  
GILES: Exactly.  
  
BUFFY: So why is he doing this? What's his goal? Dimension domination?  
  
GILES: Afraid not. He's doing this for his own amusement.  
  
XANDER: He's doing this for fun?  
  
KENT: He so needs his ass kicked.  
  
BUFFY: What about Angelus? How did he get out and what does he want with Dawn?  
  
WILLOW: Well he got out 4 years ago when you.er.slept with him. He then tried to open the Acathla but we stopped him in time. He got away and stayed in hiding for a year before reemerging 3 years ago. Ever since then, he has been obsessed with getting Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: What does he want with her?  
  
KENT: You know that Dawn is a key right?  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
KENT: Well he wants to use her to open a dimension.  
  
BUFFY: And again with the dimensions!  
  
KENT: He wants to get into a dimension where the Master is still alive so that he can bring the Master over here. Not sure what he wants to do after that but I know that it's not going to be good.  
  
BUFFY: Huh. He wants the Master back.  
  
GILES: Buffy, we were wondering.  
  
BUFFY: (interrupts) Ok. Now that we all know what's going on, can I be untied now cause I want to go to sleep and go back to my dimension.  
  
No one moved. All of them in front of her shifted uncomfortably. Giles stood up, took off his glasses and started cleaning them.  
  
BUFFY: What?  
  
GILES: Like I was saying before I was interrupted. We were wondering whether you know how to defeat Angelus. From the shock expression that you had from knowing that Angleus is alive tells me that Angelus isn't alive back in your dimension. I don't know whether you have defeated him before but we would all appreciate it if you help us in this matter.  
  
Buffy looked at them. It's not that she didn't want to help them. If it were any other demon, she would help them in a heartbeat. But this was Angelus, the alter ego of her first love. The only demon that puts her in an emotional roller coaster ride every time she is near him.  
  
BUFFY: Guys, I really would love to help but a lot of things happened when I first defeat Angelus and I don't want to go through them again. I can tell you how to defeat him, though. Then will you untie me?  
  
XANDER: Well that's good enough for me. What do you say Giles?  
  
GILES: (to buffy) If you are going to tell us that the way to defeat him is through restoring his soul the way the gypsies did, I'm afraid that wouldn't help.  
  
WILLOW: Angelus destroyed the curse. There was only one of them.  
  
BUFFY: (mutters) Bite me.  
  
DAWN: Please Buffy. You have to help us. I'm sure our Buffy would be really grateful.  
  
Buffy bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
BUFFY: Is there a way for us to open a dimension? Any dimension.  
  
GILES: I'm sure there is.  
  
He looked at Willow who nodded earnestly.  
  
WILLOW: I'll get right on it.  
  
ANYA: (to buffy) You have a plan?  
  
BUFFY: (nods) Yes I do. I think I know a way to defeat Angleus.  
  
GILES: (smiles) Thank you.  
  
BUFFY: Not a problem.  
  
Not yet anyway.  
  
BUFFY: Now let me go already!  
  
~10pm~  
  
The Summers' household was bustling with activity as the scoobies got ready for their plan to defeat Angelus. Giles, Willow, Dawn and Anya did research while Buffy, Kent and Xander sorted out their armory.  
  
XANDER: Are you sure this would work?  
  
BUFFY: It has to work. If it doesn't, then I'm out of ideas.  
  
KENT: It'll work.  
  
XANDER: And what makes you so sure?  
  
KENT: It's Buffy's plan. When have any of Buffy's plans failed?  
  
XANDER: (points at kent) I can give you at least a hundred of them.  
  
BUFFY: Let's not get into that right now, ok? Besides, there are only a few of my plans that failed.  
  
XANDER: Don't be so sure, little girl.  
  
Just then, Giles came up to them, interrupting their conversation.  
  
GILES: Well, we got the spell we need. Are the weapons ready? We need to prepare ourselves well against Angelus' minions.  
  
KENT: We are all set. Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah. We are ready. Pick your weapons and we'll head out. Dawn, you ready?  
  
Dawn looked up from a thick book she was reading and glared at her sister.  
  
DAWN: Yes I'm ready and did I tell you I hate this plan?  
  
BUFFY: Oh about a million times.  
  
DAWN: Well, I'm telling you again. I hate this plan.  
  
BUFFY: Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it.  
  
The scoobies pick out their weapons and headed out of the house to put Buffy's plan into action.  
  
~10:30pm~  
  
It took the gang half an hour to find Anglus' new home. His previous lair - the old mansion that Angel was living in - was empty and there was no sign of Angelus or his minions. They finally found his new lair after a bit of questioning from some of the local vampires.  
  
Angelus was now at a abandon warehouse near the docks. The docks were not something Sunnydale was proud of. The homeless, the criminal and the supernatural reside here and many dealings - legal and illegal - took place here as well. So it was no surprise when Buffy and the rest discovered that Angelus was residing here as well.  
  
XANDER: Nice place to do what we are going to do.  
  
GILES: Indeed. We don't have to worry about hurting innocent people since everyone here is one way or another isn't innocent.  
  
BUFFY: Ok. You guys know what to do right?  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn, Kent. Come with me. The rest of you wait for my signal before coming in.  
  
GILES: Be careful. All of you.  
  
With that, they took off. Buffy, Kent and Dawn raced quietly towards the warehouse. The rest went to the back of the warehouse to see if there was any other way in. They found an unlocked backdoor and they waited quietly there.  
  
The area was quiet. Not a soul was around. Buffy approached the door cautiously and twisted the doorknob. The swung open without a problem. He sure isn't taking any precautions.  
  
Buffy went in with Kent and Dawn in tow. The inside of the warehouse was bare. There was not much furniture - only a worn out couch and a broken desk - or anything to indicate the warehouse was occupied.  
  
BUFFY: You sure we got the right place. There don't seem to be anybody here.  
  
ANGELUS: Buffy! Nice to se you. If I had known you were, coming I would have baked you a cake.  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Kent whirled around and jumped in surprise when they saw Angleus standing at the open door behind them. He closed it with his foot and grinned at them.  
  
ANGELUS: (looks at dawn) And you brought me a gift. How nice.  
  
Kent raised lifted his crossbow and pointed it at Angelus' heart.  
  
KENT: One step closer and you will be dust.  
  
ANGELUS: You like that wouldn't you?  
  
He walked passed them and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
ANGELUS: So did you come here to point that thing at me or to give me her?  
  
BUFFY: We came to give her to you.  
  
Angleus smirked.  
  
ANGELUS: Why the sudden change of heart?  
  
BUFFY: Cause I want you to leave me alone and the only way to do that is to give you what you want.  
  
ANGELUS: Smart girl.  
  
He stood up and sauntered slowly towards them.  
  
ANGELUS: But what makes you think I believe you. You think I'm stupid enough to take your bait? Angel may be dumb as a post but I ain't him anymore. I'm way smarter. So this is what we are going to do. I'm going to ask my vamps to take a look around outside and see if your pesky friends are waiting there. After they killed them, I'll take Dawn. Deal?  
  
Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and pushed her towards Angelus. Dawn stumbled to the ground in surprise.  
  
KENT: Buffy what are you doing? That wasn't part of the plan.  
  
BUFFY: Change of plans. (to angelus) She's yours and no one dies.  
  
DAWN: You really going to give me to him? Buffy you can't do that! I'm your sister.  
  
BUFFY: Shut up Dawn. I don't want anyone to hurt anymore.  
  
KENT: (angrily) And you think no one will get hurt if Angelus brings the Master?  
  
Buffy ignored Kent and stared at Angelus. He pulled Dawn to her feet and kept her close. He gave Buffy a smile. The same smile that Angel always gave her. The same smile that always made Buffy's heart skip a beat.  
  
I don't think I can do this.  
  
ANGELUS: Search the perimeter! Kill anyone you see!  
  
Out of nowhere, a dozen of vampire spring out and obeyed their master's command. Dawn struggled in Angelus' grip.  
  
BUFFY: What about me? You want me alive?  
  
ANGELUS: As a matter of fact, I do. I want you around a little bit longer.  
  
BUFFY: Kent, go help the others.  
  
KENT: What about you?  
  
BUFFY: (looks at dawn) I'm going to say goodbye.  
  
On cue, Dawn whipped out a stake and slammed it into Angelus' chest. It did not hit the target but it did put Angelus in a lot of pain. Screaming in agony, Angelus let Dawn go. He grabbed the stake to pull it out but Buffy did not give him that privilege.  
  
BUFFY: You sure didn't seem smart then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as, Willow heard Angelus scream, she began chanting. Anya and Xander got their weapons ready and burst through the back door of the warehouse. They were greeted by about a dozen vampires.  
  
XANDER: Giles! Incoming!  
  
GILES: Fight them off. Don't let them interrupt Willow.  
  
XANDER: Gotcha G-man.  
  
Some of the vamps became dust, revealing Kent who was attacking them from behind. Xander and Anya helped him by finishing off the rest.  
  
XANDER: Where's Buffy?  
  
KENT: Teaching Mr. forehead a lesson. Is it time?  
  
They all glance at Willow who was just finishing up with her spell.  
  
WILLOW: It's time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy aimed a kick at Angelus' chest, pushing the stake even further. I'm sorry Angel. Angelus roared in pain, his feral eyes filled with so much hatred that Buffy visibly flinched. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her friends rushing into the warehouse.  
  
Then something started to happen behind Angelus. Wind in the windowless warehouse picked up speed as the wall behind him started to tremble and then started to melt.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy! The portal is opening!  
  
Angelus growled before launching himself at Buffy. He hit her full force and they both tumbled to the ground. He sat on top of her and started punching her.  
  
ANGELUS: You little bitch!  
  
He stopped and pulled out the stake from his chest without flinching. He raised it over his head with the sharp end pointing towards Buffy's heart.  
  
ANGELUS: This is not the way I want it to end for you but you pushed me too far, Slayer.  
  
Buffy struggled against his weight but he was too strong and his punches took a lot out of her. Behind, the wall spilt open, revealing darkness. The wind got even stronger. Angelus struggled against the wind to get his aim right as he brought the stake. Unfortunately for him, he did not strike Buffy's heart.  
  
Fortunately for him, he did not completely lose his mark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kent could not think as he watched Angelus stabbed his girlfriend in the adornment. Sure it was not her girlfriend right now but his girlfriend was still in that body, asleep or not. Whatever happens to her body will affect her as well. And here he was not doing anything about. Move Kent! Before she's gone for good!  
  
And so he ran.  
  
He ran as fast as he could but to him it felt like he was running underwater. He could hear the rest screaming at him and in fear but he shut them out. He did not care whether Angelus killed him to. He just wanted to make sure Angelus was in that portal no matter what.  
  
He slammed into the vampire, pushing him off the bleeding Slayer. They fell a few feet away from the portal. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Giles, Xander, Dawn and Anya attending to Buffy. Willow stayed back to make sure the portal remained open a little longer.  
  
WILLOW: Kent! Hurry up! I don't think I can hold it open much longer.  
  
Kent grunted his reply. He stood up, pulling Angelus with him.  
  
KENT: You wanted to open a dimension? You got it pal!  
  
Mustering all his strength, Kent shoved Angelus into the gaping portal. The vampire's eyes widen in surprise as he stumbled into portal.  
  
It closed as soon as he fell into it.  
  
Kent breathed heavily as what he did sank in. Kent jogged back to where Buffy was. She was staring up at the ceiling, dazed.  
  
KENT: Is she going to be ok?  
  
GILES: She will be if we get her to a hospital.  
  
BUFFY: (softly) Is it over?  
  
KENT: Yeah it is. He's gone. Thanks to you.  
  
Buffy gave him a pained smile.  
  
BUFFY: Anytime.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed.  
  
DAWN: So what happens now? How are we going to bring Buffy back to her dimension.  
  
GILES: That won't be a problem. She lost conscientiousness so that means she's back to the dimension she belongs.  
  
~9am~  
  
Buffy jolted awake with a burning sensation in her adornment. Everything that happened in the other dimension came rushing back to her at once. She sat up and lifted her pajama top to see if there was any damage. There wasn't. She checked her clock and realised it was the day of her birthday. The day in this dimension has no changed.  
  
She reached out and picked up her telephone at her bedside. She punched in the number she knew by hard and waited anxiously as it rang. Someone picked up at the other end and she sighed in relief when she recognized the voice.  
  
ANGEL: Angle Investigations. We help the helpless.  
  
She closed her eyes and savored hearing his voice. She was so afraid that she would lose him.  
  
ANGEL: Hello? Anyone there?  
  
Buffy hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Buffy trudged down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Since Angel was not hurt and gone she was comforted by the fact that everything was back to normal. The house was awfully quiet for some reason, which was highly unusual. She entered the kitchen and was greeted by a loud thunderous.  
  
SCOOBY GANG: SURPRISE!  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. She was prepared for this. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya and Dawn sprang out from their hiding places. However, Buffy was truly surprise when she saw someone she did not expect to see but someone whom she was very glad to see.  
  
Spike stood in the center of the kitchen with a big chocolate cake in his hands.  
  
@END@ 


End file.
